(3)Tifa Lockheart vs (11)Mewtwo 2018
Ulti's Analysis MEWTWO. IS. A. FRAUD. I would go one step farther and call Pokemon itself a fraud, but I'll be nice. Pikachu did a good enough job this year of preventing that series from looking like a total flop. @Leonhart4 is good for one balls-on-the-table prediction every contest that comes true, and this was his. Dude embarrassed himself hard for thinking Squall could beat Zelda after the results were showing what was coming, but this more than makes up for it and everybody was memeing the FRAUDULENCE line. To get how good this was, you need to understand how good Mewtwo has looked a couple times in the past. In 2007 (the first lol 4way) and 2010 when he faced Ganon in round one, he lost in round one. In his other two appearances, he stomped. In 2008 he got through three fourpacks before going down to Cloud, Snake, and the Cube. 2013 is where he really shined however, where he legitimately came close to winning the contest. He beat Chester and Zero 999 in round one, he beat Phoenix and Vincent in round 2 in a match where no one was actually talking about him (everyone mentions the Vincent match pic and forgets who actually won that match), he beat Sonic and Bowser and somehow got revenge for the 2007 loss, and in the semifinal he was beating Draven and Sephiroth before reddit allowed the Draven rally again. Mewtwo was one topic away from making the final, and if that final was Mewtwo/Snake/Samus instead of Draven/Snake/Samus, it's highly possible Mewtwo would have won that year. The guy looked nuts. But Leon knew. I don't know why or how, but he just knew. He convinced everyone to take Tifa here, and man he could not have been more right. My only thing there is this is a competition. If you see a bunch of people making a pick you think is dumb, let them. Helping someone beat you makes no sense to me, but whatever. Tifa completely pasting Mewtwo right from the jump meant in five short years, Mewtwo went from potential contest champ to a total punk -- excuse me, a fraud. Between him and Charizard stinking up the place in round two and Red's moment to suck coming a little later, Pokemon was on a massive downswing this year for reasons that make no sense to me. It's not like Mewtwo didn't have Smash Bros and Nintendo behind him, which are usually good enough to win debated matches around here. Only getting 42% is such an embarrassing number, and this was arguably the performance of the contest were it not for Tifa doing something much cooler later on. You can't ask for much better from a debated match than Ulti-Style Destruction if you backed the winner, and in a way this reminded me of Vincent vs Kerrigan from back in the day. Kerrigan came into that contest with a bunch of hype, and sucked. Mewtwo came in hyped this year, same thing. But I could argue Mewtwo's performance was worse given the Nintendo/Smash connections. This was only #2 in a long line of scalps Tifa was collecting this year. That girl was on a mission! Tsunami's Analysis Just another piece on the growing mound of evidence that Tifa has always been the #3 FF7 character, except not really because Mewtwo was rallied in 2013. We all know that. Mewtwo wasn't going to be as strong this year. ...Okay, I admit it: I had Mewtwo here in my bracket. And next round. By the time this match actually came around, I'd realized I'd made a mistake and took Tifa in Oracle, albeit with a very low number that got me fairly low in the rankings for that match. That was largely because I was still rooting for Mewtwo, because my bracket needed Mewtwo. We saw very easily in 2010 that Mega Man X was stronger than Luigi; they had a common opponent only a round apart, and yes Luigi probably gets SFF'd harder by Link but they're both probably SFF matches. And Tifa outright had a previous win over Luigi. I would have taken either of them to beat Luigi in Round 4, no question--but Mewtwo, being a true Nintendo character, I expected would suffer from Nintendo hierarchy. I had Luigi > Mewtwo in Round 4 fully expecting that it would be wrong if Mewtwo lost in an earlier round. Honestly, I identified this as one of the toughest divisions to predict. In Round 1, you've got Ocelot-Dedede. In Round 2, you've got Tifa-Mewtwo, and then in Round 3 you've got the winner of that vs. MMX (although I think I even gave MMX a slim chance of being upset by Dedede if he got past Ocelot--or was it the other way around? I don't remember; neither of those upsets seems likely now but I'm certain I didn't consider MMX an absolute guarantee, merely a heavy favorite.) And then in the division final, Luigi being a likely favorite against one of his three most likely opponents but a likely underdog against the other two. And that's without considering any other result on Luigi's half of the bracket; Tails/Nathan/Chief was a bit of a mess as well. Safer777's Analysis If this was the same Mewtwo we had at 2013 he would win pretty easily here. But he wasn't. FF 7 has fallen but still Tifa managed to win easily here. Also apparently there was a poll on Board 8 that people voted Mewtwo to be the strongest non N9er? What? I am not sure why. He is decent yeah but so much strong? No. Not without rallies. But anybody with rallies can be strong. As for Tifa she looked good here. As you know Tifa is hot and people well they like hot women. Especially fictional ones! Well we have 2 FF 7 characters going in Round 3 and both are females...I wonder does this say anything about this site? Also I like Pokemon so I can't say anything really bad here. Mewtwo did good in multi way matches though. Back in 2013 he was damn strong. Seriously. He almost won the entire thing! Who knows what happened. Category:2018 Contest Matches